This invention relates to a method of manufacture of hollow core composite enclosures for radio frequency (RF) transmitting and receiving antennas such as radar. These enclosures are commonly designated radomes.
Radomes are exposed to a variety of temperatures as well as diverse climatic conditions. The radomes may be subjected to rain, hail, ice and snow as well as extreme heat due to the temperature at a particular location, heat created by the high speed of the aircraft, and heat created by operation of the enclosed electrical equipment. In addition, the radome may be subject to large changes in atmospheric pressure as the aircraft ascends and descends in altitude.